Remember Me
Remember Me is the tenth episode of the second season, and the 20th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot When young man is killed in a jail bathroom on the eve of his release, serial killer Charles Hoyt claims to have clues about the murder. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a man posting bail. A correctional officer tells him not to be in there again. He says that he won’t. Suddenly, the man goes into the bathroom and is stabbed by another inmate. Meanwhile, Maura is packing up some things and Angela comes in talking about what she is going to get Jane for her birthday. Maura says that she is going to get her a device that counts how many times she goes into REM sleep. Angela tells her to not get that for her. Franke comes in and tells Angela that Maura is going to help him deal with his anxiety. Angela asks if it is because he put on a few pounds. Franke says that it is muscle, but Angela tells him that it isn’t. Maura sits Franke down and says that she has been studying how to help anxiety through hypnosis. Jane comes in and tells them that they have a stabbing at the jail and the guy is hanging on. Franke walks off and sarcastically says that he didn’t want to take the Detective Exam anyways. Maura doesn’t get it and Jane tells her that he was being sarcastic. Jane and Maura arrive at the jail and the officer at check-in tells them to wait for Warden Price. He comes up and Jane tells him that they need to get in to question the inmate who was stabbed. Price tells them that they are going to have to go through check-in just like everyone else. Jane tells Maura that Price used to be an attorney until he got the position as a Warden. She tells her that Price hates her. Maura goes through and Price tells the officer that she has to get patted down. They walk with Price and Price gets a call stating that the inmate was pronounced dead. They talk to and officer who tells them that the inmate was Graham Marshall, who was in jail for possession. Jane tells Price that they need to look at the records and Price tells her that they need a court order. Jane is upset with his lack of cooperation. They meet up with Barry and Korsak and Korsak asks when he thought that patting down police officers was a good thing. Price says that it is standard, but they disagree. They go up to Graham’s body and Maura says that he bled out. She looks at the wounds and says that they look like puncture wounds. Suddenly a familiar voice calls out Jane’s name. It is Charles Hoyt. Jane asks why he is there. Hoyt asks if her hands hurt and he says that he has so much to tell her with so little time. Price tells them that Hoyt is being treated for Cancer. Maura asks for his medical records based on the fact that he escaped before faking a medical condition. He says that he has something interesting to tell her and Jane gets sucked into his information. He tells her that in the summer of 2005, an “eagle lost a family of 4” and says that he likes the touch of “white velvet”. Maura says that it is possible that the cancer went to his brain. Jane doesn’t believe him and Hoyt tells her that he is bored talking to her. Jane tells Maura that she is going to have nightmares and Maura asks if she needs a sleep coach. She shows Jane that she stole a vial of Hoyt’s blood. Jane says that it is fine. Barry says that he and Korsak got some things from Graham’s cell without the warrant. At the station, they look at the records. Maura shows the homemade knives that are in the package, but none of them match the knife. Franke comes in the cafeteria and asks why Jane didn’t tell him about Hoyt. She tells him to be quiet so that Angela doesn’t find out. She tells him to give her something to talk about and to tell Angela that she knows about the surprise party. She tells Franke to tell her that she wants a Pretty Pony party because they discontinued it and she would be driving around forever for the supplies. Angela comes up and asks why Franke is sad. He doesn’t say, but it is because he says that he bombed on the test. Angela brings up the weight issue and Jane says that he is getting chubbier. He hits her and says that that it is muscle, but she mimes that he is fat. Jane watches the video that Maura recorded of Hoyt and wonders about the riddle that he gave. Cavanaugh comes up and tells her to work on the current case despite her claims of it being tied to each other. Graham’s mother comes in and tells them that she couldn’t get the money and was told that an angel was going to come with the bail money. Maura calls Jane in the Medical Center and shows a balloon that he swallowed. Inside are teeth; two adult teeth and two children teeth. The results get in and Maura accidentally shows that it is confirmation of a hot air balloon ride. The real results get back and it is official about the cancer. Jane goes up to Barry and Korsak with the information on the teeth. Jane gets the connection with Hoyt when Korsak says that Graham was going to Boston College. Jane says that the mascot is an eagle. Korsak tells her that she has to work on Graham’s case and she says that Hoyt and Graham are connected somehow. She asks for Korsak’s help to go through files from 2005. They get in there and look through all the files. There is nothing after 2004-2006. However, Jane says that there is something there. In the morning, Jane runs in and tells Korsak that she found the connection. A family of four was missing. The son is alive. The family dropped him off at college and was never heard of again. They realize that Hoyt was at Boston College in 2005. They swab the inside of Jason Wilson’s mouth. He says that he is used to be interrogated by the police. Jane tells him that there is new evidence. Jane sees that the girl has a white velvet head band. Maura says that she will push the DNA through. Jane says that they know that he had nothing to do with it. He tells Jane and Korsak about the blood drive that they participated in. Barry comes in and says that Hoyt was working as a phlebotomist for a Blood Drive. They show Hoyt’s picture and Jacob says that his father talked to Hoyt for a while. Jane tells Cavanaugh about the case and says that Hoyt could be yanking his chain. The DNA gets back and it is a match to the Wilsons. They start searching through the park and after hours of searching, they haven’t found anything. News vans come up and the reporter asks why they are digging around. Jane knows that Price leaked their location. Later at Jane’s, Maura asks what is going on with her and why she doesn’t like her birthday. She tells her that she never likes how it turns out to be. They watch the video of Hoyt’s riddle and Jane realizes that the Wilsons aren’t buried in the park, but in the water. The next day, they recover the SUV of the Wilsons with them inside the car. Maura takes them to her lab, and says that their throats were slit. Jane gets a call that tells her that Hoyt is dying and has asked to talk to her. Maura tells her that she is going to come with her. Barry says that they never got rid of Graham’s bail money and they look for prints on the money. Jane and Maura go into Hoyt’s room and the officer is with them. Hoyt tells Jane to come closer and grabs her. Maura tries to help, but the office has a taser and tells her that he is going to watch this. At the station, Korsak and Barry find out that the prints that they found on the bail money belong to Rod Mason, the officer. They realize that Mason is Hoyt’s apprentice. In Hoyt’s room, Mason gives Hoyt the taser and tells Jane that he always finishes what he started. Maura asks Mason what he got out of it and Mason says that it was fun. Hoyt tells Mason to hold Jane down and walks over to Maura. He says that he is going to kill her first. He tases her and starts to slit her throat. Jane yells at him to stop and headbutts Mason, throwing him off her. She kicks Mason and tases him. She goes over to Hoyt and overpowers him. She gets on top of him and stabs him in the chest with the scalpel. Mason gets up and goes to tase Jane, but Korsak comes in and shoots him. Jane cries in Korsak’s arms. Later, Jane goes to the bar and says surprise, but no one is there. She goes home to find everyone there. Angela says that she couldn’t find Pretty Pony, but she got Ponies. Franke gives his test results to Jane and he scored a 96%. Maura gives her gift and it is a pair of racing shoes. She also gives her ticket to Racing School. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *with Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *and Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Michael Massee as Charles Hoyt *Peter Murnik as Rod Mason *Conor O'Farrell as Warden Price *Sylva Kelegian as Mrs. Randall *Glen Powell as Graham Randall *Jesse Lee Soffer as Jacob Wilson *Rick Chambers as Tom Martin Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: at Warden Price He called me hysterical. Detective Barry Frost: I'm surprised his balls aren't in his throat. was going to help Frankie with his anxiety over the detective's exam, but got called away on a case Officer Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: It's okay, I didn't want to be a detective anyway. Dr. Maura Isles: Then why is he taking the exam? Detective Jane Rizzoli: That's sarcasm. Dr. Maura Isles: Using irony to convey contempt? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Are you trying to drive me crazy? Trivia * When Jane first talks to Charles Hoyt, on his bedside table is a book by Tess Geritsen, the author whose book series inspired this show. Gallery 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554253-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554275-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554287-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554312-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554364-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554375-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554380-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554400-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554409-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554429-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554431-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554433-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554435-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554441-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554473-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554490-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554540-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554558-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554562-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554590-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554599-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554610-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554618-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554634-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554640-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554647-500-281-2.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554648-500-281-2.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554649-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554650-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554652-500-281-2.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554653-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554654-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554655-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554656-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554658-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554660-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554662-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554663-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554664-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554666-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554668-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554674-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554676-500-281.jpg 2x10-Remember-Me-rizzoli-and-isles-25554677-500-281.jpg Promos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes